unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff Wynis
|gender = Male |voice actor = Gregory Myhre |motion capture = Gregory Myhre }} Jeff Wynis Jeff's ID tag in the remastered port of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves for the PlayStation 4 reveals his last name to be Wynis. was a cameraman who worked with journalist Elena Fisher during the events of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. He helped her to trail a Serbian war criminal for her show, Zoran Lazarević, the primary antagonist of Among Thieves. In both of his appearances, Jeff is voiced and mo-capped by Gregory Myhre. Biography Background Little is known about Jeff Wynis. After Elena's show received a much bigger budget, Jeff joined her, operating as her cameraman. At some point prior to the events of Uncharted 2, Elena had decided to track down the presumed deceased war criminal Zoran Lazarević, with Jeff acting as her partner and cameraman. ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009) Nepal War Zone Elena and Jeff followed Lazarevic's trail to a Nepalese city, at the center of a civil war in the area. Despite NATO thinking the war criminal to be deceased, Elena and Jeff attempted to prove otherwise. Jeff and Elena ran into Nathan Drake, a treasure hunter and a friend of Elena's, and Chloe Frazer, Drake's associate. Thinking Drake to be an enemy, Jeff tackled him to the ground, relenting after finding out Elena knows him. Elena explained to Drake and Chloe what they were doing in the city as Jeff checked his camera. Nate suggested that Jeff and Elena join him and Chloe. Elena initially refused, before they notice an attack helicopter. The group ran into a few of Lazarević's soldiers. As he was not armed, Jeff was cautioned to stay away from the shootout. After passing an aqueduct and another gunfight, the group made it into a temple — the reason behind both Nate's and Lazarević's arrival. Nate and Chloe entered the temple's main room while Jeff and Elena waited for them. The Temple Shootout Soon after Nate and Chloe ventured into the temple, Jeff and Elena were attacked by a large number of soldiers. During a shootout between Elena and the soldiers, Jeff was wounded via a bullet to his stomach, leading to him and Elena taking cover behind a broken wall. Nate and Chloe, who were also attacked by the soldiers, made their way out of the temple, finding and helping Elena and a wounded Jeff. After killing the last of the soldiers, Nate helped Jeff much to Chloe's irritation, as she labeled Jeff as "useless" and claimed he'd only slow them down. Death As it began to rain, Nate aided Jeff by carrying him into the safety of the Valley of Temples, with Elena and Chloe acting as backup. After a long line of close calls, the four of them managed to escape into a half-destroyed building. Nate set Jeff down next to a broken table, as he has lost too much blood. Chloe, seeing there is no way out of the building, stated again that Jeff was slowing them down and it'd be better to leave him. As they argued, Zoran Lazarević and Harry Flynn arrived, leading Chloe to pull her gun on the group in order to not blow her cover. After Chloe left, Lazarević approached Jeff, asking Nate and Elena if they had carried him all that way. He then pulled out his gun and shot Jeff point-blank, much to Elena's shock. Multiplayer ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009) Jeff is a playable character skin in ''Uncharted 2'' multiplayer. He can be purchased for $100,000 once the player has reached level 30. Jeff is on the Heroes side. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) Jeff is a playable character skin in ''Uncharted 3'' multiplayer. He is available once the player has purchased the Classic Skin Pack. Jeff is on the Heroes side. Character design Personality and traits Unlike his partner Elena, Jeff was rather unfamiliar with weapons or gunfights, often staying behind his allies whilst they fought. Jeff was shown to be apathetic, acting bored rather than frightened during the few situations he had with Nate and Elena. As part of his work as a cameraman, Jeff often carried a camera by his side. He also seemed to take his job seriously, as he agreed to work with Elena despite the danger of her search after Lazarević. Jeff also appeared to like both his job and the environment he filmed, as he is shown filming the Nepalese Temple and its surroundings while Nate, Elena, and Chloe have a discussion. Appearance Jeff was tall, around the same height as Nathan, with a thin frame, fair skin, short brown hair, a dark beard, and gray eyes. Jeff wore a light-green, pocketed, sleeveless jacket; his laminate on the jacket's left side; a blue-white t-shirt; beige pants; brown sneakers; and a maroon baseball cap. ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' *Multiplayer (DLC skin) Trivia *Jeff was the first protagonist to die in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, and in the whole series, followed by Karl Schäfer. *Jeff owned a Sony camera. *If one looks closely at the strap on Jeff's back, they can see a paw print, a nod to Uncharted developers Naughty Dog, whose logo is a red paw. *Jeff is available as a single-player skin once the player has purchased the "Elena - Winter Gear" skin. *Like most returning characters to Uncharted 3 multiplayer, Jeff's clothes have became darker; his jacket has became more darker green in color. *When jumping and climbing, Jeff's grunts are the same as Harry Flynn. Gallery Jeff in the lost city.JPG Jeff the cameraman.jpg Jeff the shotgun freak.JPG Uncharted Jeff is Scared.jpg Jeff avatar in U2.png|Jeff's avatar in Uncharted 2. References Category:Skins in Among Thieves Category:Skins in Drake's Deception Category:Characters in Among Thieves